


Ave Atque Vale

by diamondjewels



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Sad Lightwoods, Sad Magnus, Sad everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:57:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11898219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondjewels/pseuds/diamondjewels
Summary: The funeral of one Alec Lightwood.





	Ave Atque Vale

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments series.
> 
> My friend and I wrote this together. Some tears were shed in the making of this fic.

Everything was white. Everyone was wearing white. Magnus was starting to hate the color white. 

Magnus was standing there looking at Alec lying on the altar. He had been granted special access into the Silent City by the Silent Brothers. “Alec, please, wake up. Alec, I can't handle my life without you. Alec, darling, please open your eyes.” Maryse looked at her son’s boyfriend feeling his hair again, touching his hands, missing his soft lips, begging for his nails on his skin one last time. She bit her lips, trying hard not to start crying again.

“Alexander Lightwood, wake up. I need to need you to respond to my touch. I need your lips. I want your hands holding mine. Baby, I want your nails on my skin. Just one last time is all I need. I need you.” Magnus let the tears stream down his face, proving to everyone in that funeral who said he never actually loved Alec just how hard the rest of his life is going to be without the Shadowhunter who was not only his best friend but his first true love and quite possibly the last love he will ever have.

Magnus could hear someone walk over to him. Izzy wrapped her arm around Magnus. “Izzy, this isn't fair. There shouldn't have been that many demons there.” Izzy just rubbed Magnus’ back. Magnus placed his hand on Alec’s chest praying that Alec would still have some kind of heartbeat even though he knew his answer from the moment he touched him.

Magnus had leftover potion in his bag, so he pulled it out and tried to use it on Alec. He still could not get a response making the warlock let his tears flow even more. Soon, the Silent Brother presiding over the funeral (Brother Zachariah) came forward to tell them that it was time to burn Alec’s body, though his voice sounded strained and extremely sad even in their head. Magnus nodded. Clary and Simon were the first to say their final farewells. Then Alec’s family went. Robert, Maryse, Isabelle and Jace all bent down and whispered their final words to him as well as the Shadowhunter’s farewell: Ave Atque Vale. Hail and Farewell.

When it was Magnus’s turn, he knelt down beside Alec, took his hand, and whispered, “Ave Atque Vale, Alexander Gideon Lightwood. Aku Cinta Kamu.” He kissed Alec softly on his lips before standing up and closing his eyes, trying to stop the heavy flow of tears. When he opened them again, all he saw was Alec’s body being burned to ashes. Magnus would never be able to forget that image for the rest of his immortal life.


End file.
